


No Big Deal

by Peachbuns



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Dressing Room Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachbuns/pseuds/Peachbuns
Summary: "Nn. . .Toki. .ya. . ." Otoya muttered.Turning in disbelief, his eyes widened. Otoya was still asleep, no doubt about that. But there was also no doubt that he definitely said his name just now. And the worst part of it all: His heart was racing.
Just what was Otoya dreaming about anyway? Was it just a coincidence that it sounded like his name? As much as he hated to think of it, he knew one thing for sure.He had to hear it again.





	1. Performance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkiesss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkiesss/gifts).



> It's 12 AM and I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about how much I love these two. Also this was supposed to be short but oops. . .And this whole thing was written/posted on mobile so please be gentle. ;;

   Tokiya tried to ignore it, he really did. But as the day went on, his situation was becoming more and more obvious. Something was definitely off.  
   Yesterday, he had been at his desk looking over his schedule when a certain cheerful roommate leaned over his shoulder, and nearly caused him to jump out of his skin.

  
   "Tokiyaa.~" He whined. The blue haired man was used to his shenanigans by now and yet, it didn't make Otoya any less annoying when he wanted to be.  
   "What?" Tokiya sighed, though he knew Otoya would just tell him anyway.  
   "You've been sitting at that desk all day. Don't you think you should take a break? Let's do something fun!" He exclaimed.  
   "I'd love to, but I still have a lot to do here." Tokiya glanced at him apologetically and added, "Tomorrow." But Otoya wasn't about to give up so easily.  
   "Oh, come on! I can't bear to watch you like this!" He pouted. "It doesn't have to be a long break. We could. . .watch a movie or something! You can go right back to work after!" Although still a bit irritated, Tokiya couldn't help but smile. In reality, he knew this childish behavior was just his friend's way of looking out for him. To be honest, it made him rather hard to turn down.  
   He sucked in a deep breath before finally saying, "Alright. But I get to choose." The redhead's face instantly lit up into a grin and he shot up, tugging on Tokiya's arm and nearly pulling him out of his seat as he let out an enthusiastic "Yes!"  
   He was never sure why Otoya worried about him so much, but he couldn't deny that part of him was happy when he did. He even found it a bit heartwarming, not that he'd ever admit it.  
 

 The two moved to the sofa and unfortunately, Tokiya didn't really have much of a choice. They had been channel surfing for quite a while now, and still, the only movie that seemed to be on at this hour was an old horror film. Although it wasn't really his thing, Tokiya didn't mind. Otoya, on the other hand, wasn't too pleased.  
   "Are you sure you're okay?" The older one asked about halfway in, suppressing a chuckle with all his strength as Otoya jumped for the fourth time.  
   "I-I'm fine!" He replied way too quickly, and he knew it too. A light blush creeped up his cheeks and he cleared his throat as he tried to correct himself, "Really, I'm okay."  
   Not wanting to embarrass him too badly, Tokiya didn't ask for the rest of the film. However, it didn't take long before he lost interest in the movie altogether and decided watching the squeamish redhead was much more entertaining. You could see it in his eyes, he didn't want to keep watching, but he was too invested in the story to quit now. Most of all, Tokiya just couldn't believe how something so cheesy could scare the living daylight out of his best friend. Shortly, he began to wish he was less observant though.  
   He became oddly aware of Otoya inching a little closer to him during particularly frightening scenes, in fact, he was so close now that their knees were practically touching. And when they did, Tokiya scared himself by wondering why he made no effort to pull away. He felt even weirder when he noticed the tiny noises and gasps coming from the same man, so he changed tactics and decided to focus on the TV again. They were almost at the end when he felt a soft thump on his shoulder.  
   "Uh. . .Otoya?" The blue haired idol asked, but there was no response. Had he seriously fallen asleep? Quietly, he shut off the movie and gently laid him down on the couch. He felt kind of bad for leaving him there, but no matter how close they were, he wasn't about to carry him to his top bunk. Instead, he draped a blanket over his shoulders. He took a small step back and smiled at the sight before him.  
   Strands of the younger boy's scarlet hair were slightly ruffled from the way they rested on the pillow, his expression peaceful under the dim light of the TV. For once, the sound of light, mellow breaths were the only thing leaving his slightly parted lips. Now that he thought about it, Tokiya had never noticed how long his eyelashes were. Probably because he didn't often get the chance to see him up close like this. He really was beautiful. - Wait.  
   What!? No, no, no, he didn't mean it like that. He couldn't. There's nothing wrong with recognizing someone is generally attractive, right? Yeah. It happens all the time, especially with celebrities and idols. It doesn't mean anything. He stood up, ready to return to his work when suddenly he heard something rustle behind him.  
 

 "Nn. . .Toki. .ya. . ." Otoya muttered.

  
   Turning in disbelief, his eyes widened. Otoya was still asleep, no doubt about that. But there was also no doubt that he definitely said his name just now. And the worst part of it all: His heart was racing.  
   Somehow, he was able to return to his desk, telling himself along the way to just forget he even heard that and move on. But it was hard to concentrate when a million questions were popping up in his mind. Just what was Otoya dreaming about anyway? Was it just a coincidence that it sounded like his name? As much as he hated to think of it, he knew one thing for sure.  
   He had to hear it again.

   Maybe it was just Tokiya, but ever since that day, his relationship with Otoya started to feel different. During rehearsal this morning, he caught Otoya's gaze a few times, and when he did, he would be met with a grin that made his heart flutter. He was growing frustrated that the silliest actions would cloud his mind and leave him questioning himself. Like those few times today when they would accidentally walk too close next to each other, and their shoulders would brush, and how when Otoya offered him a water after their session was over, their hands touched for a minute. He even realized how much he liked the way the redhead unconsciously bit his lip when he concentrated on his choreography. But it's no big deal, he told himself. It doesn't mean anything.  
   Then came their performance that night. Everyone had so much energy, it couldn't have gone more perfectly. The heat of the lights shone down brightly on the stage, lighting up the shimmering confetti that fell, and the audience was screaming in delight. The members of STARISH smiled at each other. There was truly no greater feeling than knowing that all their hard work payed off in the end. As a final thank you to the crowd, they all held hands and bowed before making their exit. Was it just his imagination, or did Otoya hold his hand a few seconds too long?

   After a few minutes backstage, Tokiya decided to check up on the others to see how they were doing. Everyone, including him, seemed to be grinning ear to ear, still exhilarated from the show. But Otoya still wasn't there. Feeling kind of responsible for his roommate, Tokiya walked up to one of the changing rooms in the back and knocked lightly.  
   "Come in!" Otoya shouted.  
   He complied, closing the door behind him. The red idol seemed to be struggling in his 2000% outfit.  
   "Ah, Tokiya, perfect timing! Can you help me with this zipper?" He asked, flashing a smile his way. The blue haired male blinked, a little hesitant at first. Normally he wouldn't have a problem helping with something like this, so why was he freezing up now?  
   "Tokiya?" His energetic voice brought him back to reality.  
   "Oh, yeah, of course." He replied nervously, though he hid it well. Otoya lifted his hair up lazily with one hand as Tokiya moved behind him. He tried his best to ignore the faint sweat glistening on the back of his friend's neck and especially the suggestive cutouts that revealed his flawlessly toned hips. Rather shakily, he reached for the zipper, but frowned at himself. He couldn't do it anymore. This was ridiculous. Tokiya Ichinose would never act like a frightened, sheepish child. He literally just sang and danced on stage in front of thousands of people, done it solo even. So how come right now, he almost felt more terrified than he had been the very first time he performed? He was certain he had to overcome this now. No more running.  
   "Otoya." He began, heart once again racing as ruby eyes glanced back at him. "Can I ask you something?"  
   He nodded, "Always!"

   "This may seem like an odd question, but I have to know. How. . .do you feel about me?" Yep. He was going to die of a heart attack in a matter of seconds.  
   The redhead furrowed his brows in confusion, "What's that about? You're my best friend! I thought it was pretty obvious. Although, you make a great rival t-"  
   "That's not what I mean. I mean. . ." He practically had to force the words out in a barely audible sigh, "Romantically."  
   "H-Huh!? Seriously, where is this coming from?" He had fully turned around now, his eyes wide as saucers, but when he saw Tokiya's stiff expression, his gaze shifted nervously to the floor. "Well, I. . .uh. . ."  
   Tokiya couldn't believe he was going to say it, but someone had to, and Otoya was clearly at a loss. "I'll go first, if you want. I have to be honest with you. I apologize in advance if this makes things uncomfortable, but I think. . .I'm falling for you." Crap. He was sure his face was heating up now.  
   The other boy blinked at him in shock. For someone who was usually so expressive, it was unbelievably difficult to understand what he was thinking right now. The silence felt way too long, and each of them seemed to be avoiding looking at the other. That is, until Otoya finally spoke up. No, it was actually more like a nervous giggle.  
   "It's funny." He began, grasping Tokiya's attention once again, "I thought that last night, I felt differently. About you, I mean. Watching that movie together, waking up with that blanket on me, I was sure that they were just nice actions, and I was taking them the wrong way. The weird part is, none of that was very different then how we normally are." By now he was blushing, scratching his chin, and flicking his gaze just about everywhere, revealing several of his bad, anxious, habits. "That's when I realized, it wasn't just yesterday. . .I think I've always loved you, Tokiya."  
Now it was the blue haired idol's turn to stare. Otoya stared back, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. And when the awkward silence came back, it was too much for him to take. He pouted.

   ". . .Well come on, you have to say something Toki-!" His complaints were cut off by a soft sensation on his lips. The feeling alone was enough to leave him completely frozen, but realizing that it was Tokiya, of all people. . .perhaps paralyzed was a better word.  
   Though, all too soon, it was over. Tokiya pulled back slightly, their foreheads still touching as he looked into his eyes. For a moment, the redhead wondered if the other had felt that same chilling connection that he had. But it didn't take long to find out the answer.  
   The elder smiled a genuine smile, "Sorry. I've wanted to do that for a long time now. You just look too cute like that."  
   Otoya's blush deepened from sheer embarrassment.  
   'Cute'.  
   While he knew Tokiya meant it as a compliment, he was still a guy. Besides, they'd always been rivals. And the energetic idol wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of victory so easily.  
   "Oh, be quiet!" Feeling brave, he grabbed Tokiya by the collar of his shirt, wiping the smug grin off his lips with his own. Almost instantly though, he began to regret his decision. Despite the redhead being the one to start it, the blue haired man had quickly taken control and kissed back with a different level of intensity than the first time, in a way that made butterflies swirl in his stomach. He felt weak and nauseous, but not in a bad way. Maybe in part it was because the older boy's hands were at his conveniently open sides now. He was good at this. Too good.  
   And that's when he discovered his mistake: He'd forgotten that his friend was no pushover either. He was known for his talent and ability to perfect almost anything. Of course, this was no exception.

   Practically involuntarily, his hands felt their way up his clothed chest and rested on his shoulders as the hard but slow kisses continued. At that moment, he was sure he was satisfied with just that, for however long his partner could go. But leave it to Tokiya to want to go the extra mile. His heart pounded as the other started to venture deeper, licking Otoya's lips and slowly delving his tongue into his mouth right when he saw the chance. All the while, his hands still dug further into his hips, gently but firmly massaging the exposed area.  
   The younger one's breathing had become slightly ragged, and the next time Tokiya broke their steamy kiss, he accidentally let out a small noise of disappointment. And much to his horror, it didn't go unnoticed.  
   "Are you enjoying this?" The calm idol asked, still close and panting a bit himself.  
   Otoya was sure his blush was as red as his hair. "Do you really need to ask something like that!?"  
   He had thought it was a rhetorical question, but when there was no response, he realized he was definitely being teased. Though as much as he didn't want to say it, he didn't want this to end either, so he finally answered.  
   "Of course I am..."

   Tokiya simply replied with a soft smile and the redhead felt a bit irritated. Seriously, did this guy have a thing for watching him die of embarrassment? The thought escaped him when that same smiling mouth was brought to his jaw in a searing kiss, and a large hand dipped under his shirt to trail over his abdomen.  
   "T-Tokiya! What are you doing!? We can't. . .I mean not here!" He exclaimed, somewhere between a soft moan and a solid protest.  
   His breath caught when Tokiya met his gaze with an irresistible expression.  
   "You asked me to help you change, remember? I'm just doing what I said I would." There was a newfound, low huskiness in his already deep and pleasant voice. It was enough to keep Otoya silent in anticipation.  
   He heard the sound of the zipper slide down as Tokiya reached his strong arms around his back. Within seconds, his shirt was tossed to the side, and those same hands reclaimed their place on his torso, fearlessly tracing every line of his abs. The younger boy pulled the other's face to his again, gaining more confidence and kissing him deeply. They both knew they shouldn't be doing this. Especially not here, where anyone could walk up to check on them and find them like this. They were professionals for crying out loud. Maybe the temptation of that was partially why they felt so hot in the moment. But whatever the risk, it didn't matter right now.

   They were still pumped full of adrenaline from the successful concert as Tokiya backed the excitable redhead into the nearest wall, hands still roaming his body. While he felt around, Otoya allowed his head to fall back slightly and the blue haired male licked and grazed his teeth down his neck. The younger idol let out a moan and his hands weaved their way into soft and familiar strands of blue, lightly tugging the other boy closer. Otoya wasn't sure if it was because of his pleased noise, or his grip on Tokiya's head, but something caused the latter to groan against his skin in approval, and he pressed a knee in between his legs.  
   "A-Ah!" Otoya gasped. The sound flipped a switch in his partner's mind. He remembered his biggest desire was to hear Otoya call his name in that voice. But now, he realized that wasn't enough. It was more than wanting to hear the sound of his own name, he wanted to hear every noise he could make.  
   With that thought in mind, Tokiya eagerly began to lick and feel down the redhead's chest, but to his surprise, the hand in his hair quickly moved to give a tight squeeze to his shoulder. Taking it as a cue to put his ministrations on hold, he glanced up to be met with a rosy faced, panting Otoya. His expression was somehow shy and somewhat irritated as he managed a weak, "N-n-no fair. . ." His hands, almost shaking with both nervousness and excitement, tugged suggestively at the collar of the other man's shirt.  
   "I want to see you too, you know. . ."  
   The very words brought a smile to Tokiya's face. This was a side of his roommate he'd never seen before. Then again, he wasn't exactly in the position to judge either. Today really was full of surprises. So although he was having fun teasing Otoya, he decided to comply this time and swiftly removed his shirt.  
The redhead was still blushing as his eyes wandered repeatedly from Tokiya's chest to his abs. The fact that he was embarrassed by something as trivial as that was almost comical. This was hardly the first time they'd seen each other shirtless, sharing a room and all. And yet somehow, there was no denying that it felt different this time, special, even.

   Realizing he was staring, Otoya cleared his throat frantically, "Oh! Uh, sorry. . .I really didn't mean to stare."  
For a minute, he worried he had made things awkward, but Tokiya simply smirked, pushing his back flush against the wall as he breathed into his ear,

   "Then don't."


	2. Adrenaline

   Quickly taking him up on the invitation as if it could disappear, Otoya ran his hands up Tokiya's chest and sides, and initiated another open-mouthed kiss, mimicking what the other had done to him earlier and hoping that he was just as good. He was overjoyed and admittedly a little proud when soft grunts and moans occasionally streamed from the blue haired man, who encouraged his every movement by lightly rocking into him or pulling him closer.

   Otoya, on the other hand, was dealing with a struggle all his own. His mind was in such a haze, he hadn't given much thought to what was going on below, and when he realized that it was no longer Tokiya's knee, he felt like he might collapse. Just moments ago, he had been feeling better than ever, but now the warmth in his core had built up to the point where it was almost painful, and he wasn't sure he could wait any longer. Much to his frustration though, whenever he tried to grind back into him, Tokiya would move his hips just out of reach, and after a few more seconds of the torment, he could no longer hold back the desperate whimper at the back of his throat.

   He could feel Tokiya smile against his lips, not even making the effort to pretend he hadn't done this on purpose, before the skilled idol pulled away to slide a firm hand down to his crotch. Otoya instantly let out a gasp.  
   "I apologize. Does it hurt?" Tokiya asked teasingly.  
   Otoya swore he had a full response prepared in his mind but all that made it past his lips as he pressed into his touch was a whiny, "Please. . ."  
   Tokiya hadn't planned to give in so easily but seeing Otoya like that, ruby eyes dazed and shaky hands on his shoulders, there was almost no holding back. In what felt like a mere second, his pants were quickly unzipped and pushed down past his knees along with his undergarments, revealing his evidently hard member. The normally bubbly idol instinctively brought a hand to his mouth and turned his face away in a vain attempt both to hide his embarrassment, and stifle a moan as Tokiya gently grasped it.  
   

He was left in horror. The muffled noises had only increased in volume as Tokiya stroked him up and down slowly. The darker haired man leaned forward, lips brushing his partner's ear as he breathed, "Don't. I want to hear you."  
   Gently but urgently, he somehow managed to pry the shy red head's hands away with his free one, a stream of irresistible moans following shortly after. Dragging this out as long as possible, Tokiya found, was much more difficult than he had imagined. Though he wasn't as vocal as Otoya, judging by how he was feeling on the inside, he might as well have been. For now, he attempted to ignore the fact that he was unravelling too, indulging himself in the sight before him.

   To be completely honest, Otoya was beautiful. It was easy to overlook since he was often seen as the puppy dog of the group, but in reality, his figure was anything but. And hell, now Tokiya knew the features of his body the magazines couldn't show weren't half bad either. As he sped up his movements, he drank in his slightly tanned muscles that were starting to sweat, his hair that was tousled this way and that, and listened to those melodic noises that could put most women to shame. Otoya was slowly turning into a perfect mess, and the fact that it was all his doing sent shivers down his spine. It was all too much. Involuntarily, he began to slow down, catching his partner's attention once again and he himself panting lightly as he spoke, "Otoya. . .I don't know if I can keep going."

   Otoya wasn't sure what he meant at first, but one glance down and he could tell that Tokiya was probably aching even worse than he was by now. But why did he wait so long to say anything? Was he trying to make sure Otoya still wanted this? The thought made him smile, and he brought a hand to Tokiya's cheek, pressing a deep kiss up to his lips in reassurance. When he pulled back, he looked softly into the cool, blue eyes he loved and hummed, "I wanna make you feel good too, Tokiya."  
   Tokiya returned the smile, going in for a second kiss while Otoya worked at his pants, not wasting any time pushing them down. Otoya accidentally gasped as he did so, making Tokiya wonder if he was analyzing him the same way he had just moments before. It only took a few touches from Otoya before Tokiya felt his calm and collected exterior slipping away. With each stroke of his hand and breath against his lips he found it harder to hold back, but to his surprise, he didn't have to wait long.

   "I want you. . .Tokiya.~"  
There it was. The faint reminder of what he dreamed of this whole time. But to hear Otoya say something like THAT with it? It was more than enough for him to lose his cool. And he wasn't about to deny Otoya something he wanted.  
   "W-wait!" The redhead suddenly interrupted, tilting his face to the side to mask some of the burning color rising in his cheeks. "I, uh, don't want you to see me. . .You know. . ."  
   Leave it to Otoya to be adorably awkward even at a time like this. But Tokiya still wasn't about to let him get off so easy. There was a seductive, husky quality to his voice after he smirked.

   "Then you'll just have to turn around."

   Otoya nearly shrieked in surprise as Tokiya quickly spun him around and pressed him chest against the wall, lining himself up and then thrusting in, grunting at the new feeling. Of course, he had never done this before, and judging by how Otoya slightly shivered, palms flat against the wall for balance, he assumed he hadn't either.  
   "Are you okay?" The blue haired idol asked after a few moments of watching him pant, trying to control emotions. He couldn't imagine what kind of pain the other was going through right now, and started to feel a bit bad, but after a brief pause, Otoya nodded.  
   "Yeah. . .I think so."  
Wanting to relieve his pain as fast as possible, Tokiya began thrusting slowly, instantly being rewarded with small appreciative moans from Otoya, and before he knew it he was moaning too, both of them getting more comfortable with each movement.

   "Nn. . .Tokiya~. . ." He slurred, panting rather heavily, but it still wasn't enough.  
   Tokiya leaned forward for a better angle, bending down to lick and nibble on his shoulder and neck as he went deeper this time, studying Otoya's every reaction as if he were one of his scripts. Just how loud could he get him to say his name? Or better yet, scream it? And most importantly, what would drive him so far over the edge that would make him do it?  
   A loud gasp left Otoya's mouth and that's when he realized he hit it, the spot he was searching for. Feeling confident, he did it a few more times at the same speed, grunting and moaning himself as he watched Otoya, who was now a writhing mess beneath him, breathing just as hard and clutching onto the wall with sweaty palms as he weakly cried out words of encouragement.

   "Ngh, T-Tokiya. . .Harder. . .Please. . ." Tokiya could practically feel the warmth flood through his entire face and body at those words. Something about his ever innocent roommate saying such dirty things was a luxury he never knew he'd have the pleasure of hearing. And the way he panted, nearly moaning out each word, boy, did he want to hear it more often.  
   Not failing to grant him his request, Tokiya picked up the pace, his throaty moans and deep grunts almost perfectly in sync with Otoya's now increasingly loud whines. The red head really had tried to be quiet at first, the fear of someone simply passing by and hearing them hanging over him. But that thought was brushed off in an instant, and at the moment, he couldn't care less. Tokiya Ichinose, the star idol that millions of fans only dreamed of being with, could probably have had anyone he wanted. So no matter how strong his feelings were, Otoya never dared to daydream of anything past an innocent kiss. And yet, here the very heartbreaker was, in Otoya's own dressing room, fucking him senseless against a wall.

   With that in mind, he still tried his best to string the warning together, burying his burning hot face into the wall and panting roughly between each word, "Tokiya. . .I c-can't. . .anymore. . .I'm-!"  
   In a flash, Tokiya had reached around to turn Otoya's face to the side again, already getting so exhausted he nearly breathed out the sentence, "You can't tease me like that. . .I want to see it. . ."  
   Otoya's eyes went wide with surprise and he was about to protest, but all that passed his lips was one last, loud moan as he cried, "T-Tokiya!"  
Finally hearing Otoya say his name out loud like that, his voice dripping with desperation and praise, was so much better than Tokiya had imagined. It was just a matter of seconds before he let out a moan too, both of them almost releasing at the same time.

   For a moment, they stayed like that, catching their breath, their pants the only sound echoing throughout the room, before Tokiya pulled out and loosened his grip on the other's hips, both of them sliding to sit on the floor. After cleaning up a bit where they were, Otoya elbowed him playfully. "No fair! You told me you wouldn't look."  
   Tokiya smiled, "I never said that. I just told you to turn around." When Otoya pouted, he continued, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're really cute sometimes, you know."  
   The bubbly idol, although clearly a bit annoyed, could only blush in response. He settled himself back between Tokiya's legs and leaned into his shoulder, heaving a contented sigh as he hummed, "I guess it's okay. I'm so happy right now. To think you love me too. . .This is like a dream.~"  
   At that, Tokiya chuckled.

   "H-Hey, don't laugh! I'm serious! What's so funny?"  
   "Nothing, really. I'm happy too. I just remembered something." Otoya cocked his head to the side slightly, listening intently as he went on, "One of the things that recently made me realize I wanted to do this," He gestured to their current situation, "Was because I overheard you saying my name while you were dreaming. It's a little embarrassing to admit, but at that time, I knew I wanted to hear it again and again, if not even more so now."  
 

  "W-w-what!? Did I really say that? Well now that you mention it, I guess I did dream about you pretty recently. . .Oh! But it wasn't anything weird, I promise! Aaagh, this is so embarrassing!" A soft and genuine smile formed on Tokiya's face as he watched Otoya struggle to find the right words, so flustered by the revelation that he was mumbling a mile a minute. He was so preoccupied with his own worry and embarrassment, Tokiya wouldn't be surprised if he had forgotten he was even there.

   Then again, it was nothing new for him.  
   And it was that very entertaining personality and smile that resembled sunshine that made Tokiya's heart swell every time.

   "Otoya?"  
   "Huh?"  
   He pulled the younger boy into a sudden hug and buried his face in his crimson colored hair as he spoke,  
   "I love you."  
   There was a brief pause before Otoya wrapped his arms tightly around Tokiya's torso, and although his face couldn't be seen, there was that definite, signature grin in his voice as he said,  
   "I love you too."

   Tokiya found himself grinning too.

   So maybe it was a big deal after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this and I can't believe it's just in time for season 4.  
> May season 4 be even gayer. Goodnight.


End file.
